Shinobi Among Mages
by Shinigami's god Slayer
Summary: After the war everyone started to begin their life of peace. Living their life in peace the shinobi race was brought to extinction, but there were two shinobis still alive. These two were Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, who became Immortal after gaining the powers of the rikudo senin. They began to travel the new world while sealing up the Shinobi's history for a new Era to begin
1. Toad Sage

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Beast Talking"**

" _ **Beast Thinking"**_

" **Jutsu or Spell** "

Flashback or Setting Change

I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. That is all

* * *

The Fourth Shinobi War ended 700 years ago, and it has been 500 years since the destruction of the Elemental Nations. The Shinobi Era was over, causing a new era to appear. Causing more power to come forth, and more discoveries to be found. There was a _New World_ being born on this planet called Earth.

During this time Shinobis stopped using chakra keeping dormant inside the shinobi's chakra system. This caused the chakra to evolve into another greater substance, ethernao. The power was made from the body's cells protecting themselves and their host by starting a counterattack with chemicals of the body. The chemicals started to change the chikara slowly until half of the chakra turn into ethernano. It didn't fully transform into ethernao because the host body couldn't give it enough nutrients without killing the host, so the power stayed dormant building up slowly until to mature itself for it can feed on the nutrients in the ground when their host dies. When the ethernao started to feed off the nutrients from earthland; it started to transform into pure ethernao. This was the cause of a new era. It was known as the Era of Mages.

Before Naruto was sealed, all of the ethernao transform into pure ethernao, but after Naruto and the history of shinobi was sealed ,687 years after the new era, the ethernao started to react to the power Kyuubi on an island called Tenrou Island. Kyuubi's chakra converted the pure ethernao it back into chakra, but more powerful and purer. This was the cause of the rare animals and trees there. *Sorry for the lengthy paragraph :P*

X784 Tenroujima

A young black haired boy wearing a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, while wearing a circle-shaped necklace. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines.

He was walking towards a grave of an old friend. He sat down by the tombstone, he read over the tombstone with saddened eyes.

 _ **Mavis Vermillion**_

 _ **X673-X697**_

" _ **Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… Like them this place as eternal mystery… A never ending adventure."**_

He smiled at the last part and graze the stone with his fingers. He stood up began to walk away, but stop mid step when he saw another tombstone right behind Mavis's grave facing the other way. He walked towards the tombstone, and notice something strange about this grave. For a reason the casket was above ground. He looked at the tombstone curiously, wondering who was this person.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_

 _ **S10230-S….**_

" _ **Whoever the enemy is, it doesn't matter. If my arms are torn off, I'll kick him to death. If my legs are torn off, I'll bite him to death. If my head is torn off, I'll stare him to death. If my eyes are plucked out, I'll curse him to death. Even if I get completely torn apart, I'll protect my friends with my life."**_

The boy was taken back by those words, and said something about how he couldn't believe there was someone like him in this world. He looked back at the tombstone to see before noticing something on the tombstone. " _W-why is there a grave from that era here, and why doesn't it says the year he dies. This doesn't make any sense anything about that era shouldn't be here specially on this island."_ He looks towards Mavis's grave slowly and stared at the tombstone. _Mavis how did you come across this, where did you get it from. Mavis how d-"_

An explosion occurred off in the distance. With that explosion he felt a surge of power come from the opposite direction of the explosion. " _Crap Acnologia is almost here, but I need to see if I'm right about him."_ He started to examine the casket 'till he found an circle with a swirl inside of it. He rubbed his fingers on the symbol and pushed down on it. When he pushed down on it, the top of the casket began to slide off. Inside the casket was Naruto Uzumaki with long blonde hair, while wearing an orange jumpsuit. " _It is him, Naruto Uzumaki, the Toad Sage. Can he actually help me?"_ He reached for the boy, but stopped when he saw his eyes open to see blue azure eyes.

Fairy Tail S-Class Group

"NATSU! Don't be an idiot! That dragon took my left leg and arm! You can't defeat him, or try to talk to him! Hurry up and let Master Makarov handle this!" An orange haired man named Gildarts scream to his pink haired comrade known as Natsu.

Gildarts warning felled deaf to his ears as he continued on towards The Dragon of Apocalypse.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " Natsu yelled as his fist were engulfed by flames, he punched the dragon in the head causing it to roar in pain. The Dragon brought his head back down and glared at the pink haired dragon slayer. He swung his tail at Natsu who was still in mid-air knocking him back to his guildmates. Natsu flew dead into gildarts taking him back a few feet with him. Gildarts barely managed to catch Natsu and keep his balance.

Makarov stared at the place where his children flew off to and waited for the dust to clear. When the dust cleared he sighed in relief when he saw both of them were okay and was walking back towards the group. Makarov quickly turned his head towards the dragon to see Wendy and Gajeel fighting the dragon, but only to get knocked back like Natsu. Makarov glared at the dragon with enraged eyes. "EVERYONE RUN BACK TO THE SHIP! GO BACK TO MAGNOLIA ! GO BACK TO FAIRY TAIL! GO BACK TO OUR FAMILY!" He yelled as he started to turn into giant and wrestled with the dragon.

Everyone except for Gildarts looked at their guildmaster with a surprised, but terrified looks on their face. "You heard the old man he said g-" He slowly turned his towards the group only to see the group trying to help master. "Dammit." He said under his breath, and started to run towards the group with a fierce smile on his face.

Gildarts right above the dragon and came back down slamming his fist into the dragon's head. "That is payback for taking my fucking and damn leg you bastard." Gildarts laughed while still on top of the dragon. Acnologia screeched in pain and started to trash his head all over the place to throw the orange haired mage off of his head. When he was trying to get Gildarts of him the four dragon slayers were charging up a dragon's roar.

" **LIGHTNING/FIRE/IRON/WIND DRAGON'S ROAR** " They screamed as a roar of lightning, fire, wind, and iron dust combined together and hit the dragon head on. while the Apocalypse Dragon was in pain everyone took this as a chance to throw whatever they had at him.

" **Heaven's Wheel** " Erza roared as she requiped her Heaven's Wheel Armor with hundreds of swords floating around her. She commanded her swords to attack the dragon.

" **Ice-Make:Lance** " Gray screams as he extends his arm while a lance made of ice appears in his hand, and throws it at the dragon.

Every other mage starts to sends waves of attacks at the dragon. Makarov took this as his chance to finish the dragon while he was still in pain. Makarov ran towards the dragon and went for an uppercuto only for the dragon to catch the attack with his tail as he smirked at the guildmaster. It was kinda hard to tell if he was smirking or not, but the guildmaster knew he was smirking when he felt a surge of magic blast from the dragon's body.

" _H-He was just toying with us. None of our attacks actually worked."_ He thought with a surprised look on his face. The dragon let go of Makarov And went in for a dragon claw.

Everyone looked at the scene in terror, and started to run towards their master to save him, but they couldn't make it in time. The claw was closing distance between it and the guildmaster. The dragon was going to end Makarov's life right then and there. Makarov closed his eyes and was waiting to feel his life to be ended, but it never came. When he looked up he saw an orange blur sending the dragon flying with it.

The fairies ran towards the dragon and the mysterious orange blur. When they got to the scene they only saw a little boy with blonde hair staring at the dragon, while the dragon looked in fear and began to fly above them. The fairy tail group looked in relief thinking that the dragon was leaving, but the boy looked in fear as he notice what the dragon was doing. He quickly looked at the group.

"RUUUUN!" He said as he ran towards the group, but the group looked at him with confused looks which turned into frighten looks when they notice that the dragon wasn't leaving, but was charging up a dragon's roar. Everyone thought it was the end 'till they heard a voice that told them not to lose hope. They all gathered up in a circle while holding each other hands. They concentrated all their magic together to create a magical barrier to save them from the dragon's roar, but they weren't able to gather enough energy. When they started to lose hope again the kid from before jump inside the middle of the circle.

"Don't forget about me Dattebayo!" The kid said as he began to concentrate his powers to fuse with theirs. Giving them enough power to make the magical barrier.

" **FAIRY SPHERE** " The fairy tail group screamed while a giant bright barrier shielded them.

" **Fox Toad's Revival** " The blonde said to himself as red marks covered the skin above his eyes but below his eyebrows and only around his eyes. His eye color change from blue to yellow with a horizontal line in the middle of his eyes. A giant toad symbol appeared right above the fairy tail symbol while a nine-tailed fox by everyone's guildmark. When they were finished the dragon's roar hit them dead on. There was a bright light surrounding the area. After the light disappeared there was nothing there except for the ocean.

X791 The middle of the Ocean

There was a boat with the fairy tail symbol on the sail. On the boat was a few fairy tail members with team blue pegasus. They were searching for concentration of Ethernanos in the area.

Flashback

Fairy Tail Few Hours Earlier

The guild was just attacked by Twilight Ogre. All of them were staring at the ground with saddened looks on their faces. They heard something fall onto the ground. They looked towards the object to see a book with pictures of the Tenrou group. Everyone began to tear up which turned into tears.

"I can't believe it has been seven years." Wakaba said as he smoked a cigar.

"I know right back than were the good days." Max said as he looked at the ground with joyful but saddened eyes.

Everyone stared off into the distance, while thinking about the old days with the Tenrou group. While they were staring off into the distance they heard a loud buzzing sound above the guild. When they went outside they saw Blue Pegasus's ship, Christina.

"*Sniff, Sniff* That perfume of sadness is not a pleasant one." A short orange haired man with a white tuxedo on said before jumping off the ship, and slamming onto the ground face first while saying Meeen! Losing conscious seconds later.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LOSE CONSCIOUS YOU IDIOT!" Warren yelled with dumbfounded look on his face.

That was when three other people jumped off the ship and floated down to the surface. As the landed they went to check on Ichiya.

"Ichiya-sama I understand why you are in a hurry, but can you stay a little bit calmer." The man with brownish blonde hair said who was wearing a pink dress shirt with a black vest over it which had the blue pegasus wings in the middle of it.

"I hope you know I can use wind magic." A man a black suit with the jacket left open, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

"Long time no see, everyone." A young man with long,wavier and messier blonde hair. He wears a casual outfit, with a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over navy blue suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in white and blue diagonal stripes, and brown leather shoes.

After seeing that Ichiya they went over and started talking to the Fairy Tail group, and when I say Fairy Tail group I mean Laki.

"Laki-san you are so beautiful." The brownish blonde haired dude said to Laki as he started to getting closer and closer towards her.

"S-Stop that! You know look too attractive in glasses!" The black haired said embarrassedly like Laki is doing it on purpose.

"Laki-san, can I call you my big sister." The blonde said with innocent eyes as he hugged her.

"Are y'all only here to pick up girls, then leave now!" Max yelled irritatedly.

"Hibiki, Ren, Eve! Stop that this instant!" The orange haired man known as Ichiya said to the three after regaining conscious. " Remember we have to tell them something very important, so no slacking off!" He demanded forgetting that he just lost conscious not but a second ago.

"Please forgive us!" The three apologised as they bowed to Laki.

"I have analyzed the data in my Archive and we've traveled long in Christina searching all of Fiore for concentrations of Ethernanos. Our work have finally paid off." The brownish blonde boy who is known as Hibiki said to the fairies giving a surprised look.

"Tenroujima is still out there somewhere!" Ichiya said as he gave a pose.

Flashback over

"Are they positive it's over here, I don't see anything for miles, except for ocean water." Bisca said as she looked through some binoculars. She kept looking around and saw a little girl. She had very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above.

"Guys I found something!" She yelled in disbelief while pointing towards at what she saw. Everyone looked towards what she was talking about after telling Jet Droy not to get their hopes about Levi. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The girl started to raise her hands up into the air slowly. While doing this the waves started to get fiercer and wilder by the second. After a while a island started to rise from the water. The island was Tenrou Island itself.

"What the hell it's Sirius island, b-but how!" Screamed Max as he looked at the island an astonishment look. He then saw the girl running towards the island. "She's running towards the island, let's follow her!" He said with everyone agreeing with him.

When they finally caught up to her they were on the island. As the girl kept on running, the fairies kept on following her. As they kept running after her they kept on wondering why did she show us where Tenrou island is until they made a conclusion that she is helping them find their friends.

They came to a stop in the middle of the forest when they lost sight of the girl. They started to search around, but stopped when they heard a loud girly scream. All the males looked at Bisca only to see to she was a okay, that was when they heard the same scream, and went towards the sound to see the person who made the noise was Jet who failed down a hill. They tried to hold their laugh in while Jet was finna scream at them 'till he saw something underneath some rubble on the side of him. He started to going through the rubble and found Natsu.

Fairy Tail

The guild was being attacked by Twilight Ogre again. "Thibault we told you have to wait for your payment next month." Wakaba told the stupid looking dude. *Sorry I just hate those bastards, and also I'm putting them through torture in this chapter and the GMG. -Laughs like a psycho- Now let's get back to the story MWUHAHAHA*

"Sorry our master not going for that he said you have to pay up now, and the master gets what he wants." said the bastard.

"We have no money for anyone like you, so leave now." Romeo said as he stood up.

"What's is with the attitude brat, your girlfriend broke up with you?!" Thibault said as he held his weapon right in front of Romeo's face, trying to intimidate him.

"Everyone here is being walked over like it's nothing while Fairy Tail's pride diminishes bit by bit, and to stop that we have to fight back no matter what. Since no one else is willing to fight then I will myself!" He screamed while fire ignited from his right hand, to only be blown out by Thibault stinky breath.

"Kid that name, Fairy Tail, hasn't mean shit for years now." He said as he brought back his weapon "And no matter what you do, y'all will always be the last guild in Fiore." Thibault screamed the last part out loud, as he swung with full force. When he got closer to Romeo with his club, he was punched in the stomach sending him flying out of the guild.

"Phew I made it right in time." A blonde haired kid who looks like the same age as Romeo said, as he turned towards Romeo. "Are you alright kid." Said the blonde kinda pissing off Romeo for calling him a kid. He was going to yell at the blonde until he saw Thibault gang getting ready to attack the blonde.

"Watch out!" Romeo warned the blonde only for it to be it pointless, when the gang was knocked out by a few other people. When he took a closer look he notice it was Natsu and the group who beat them.

"We're home!" The Tenrou group screamed as they were bombarded by the remaining Fairy Tail members.

"Wh-What happened at Tenrou Island?" Vijeeter asked with tears of joy coming from his eyes.

"Well you see what happened wassss." Lucy said as they began to explain, but interrupted by the blonde.

" **Flashback No Jutsu** " The blonde said as everyone looked at him like he is crazy.

"And who in the hell is this kid?" Romeo asked as he pointed towards the blonde ticking him off.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'm not a kid you brat. I'm waaaaay older than you. Now let me finish my jutsu. God, kids nowadays don't even know how to respect their elders." The blonde now known as Naruto said in a irritated voice ticking Romeo off some more.

" **Flashback No Jutsu** "

After finding Natsu, everyone was standing above him looking at him in shock. They decided to wake him up in hope that he wasn't dead.

N-Natsu wake up. Wake up you bastard!" Cried out Max before getting punched in the face by Natsu who woke up telling them to shut up, before he was tackled by all of them except for Max who was stuck in a tree.

"What are you gu- Why are ya'll so old and Droy you're fat now!" Natsu stopped his first sentence before realizing how old they look. Natsu was trying to remember what happened to them before asking them where everyone else is at.

"They're over here." Said a calm voice in the distance.

They looked at the place where the voice came from to see the girl the saw earlier.

"Who is she?" Asked Natsu as he watched the girl telling them to follow her than running off. The group got up and went after her. After following her for some time they found everyone who went missing the past seven years. After finding everyone she began to explain to them what happened to them, and who she is.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first guild master. When the dragon attacked , I was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship between guild mates into pure magic. Everyone's shared wish became the third of the great Fairy magics Fairy Sphere. That magic protects the guild from all sorts of evils. It's an impenetrable protective sphere, and with help from a little fox. All your wounds have healed and your magical power has increased a bit." Mavis explained which gained some confused looks because of the little fox subject.

"Mavis-sama may I ask you who is this little fox you are talking about?" Makarov asked of curious means.

Mavis began to search for this little fox person, but seems to be nowhere to find. She kept looking till she saw a little fox, and ran towards it. The fox tried to run, but there was no hope for it as it was squeezed to death, when mavis caught it and hugged it to death. She brought the fox back to the group to show them.

She showed them a small fox with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. *Think about regular fox that looks like kyuubi.* Mavis held it up by it's two front paws while letting it's two back paws hanged down, by doing this the fox's tail started to show, but the weird thing about the fox is that instead of only having one tell it had nine tails. Seeing the nine tails on the fox Makarov eyes widened out of surprise.

"M-Mavis-Sama is that th…" He stopped in mid-sentence still shocked at what he is seeing. Everyone was confused at what their guild master was talking about, and started to ask him question which wasn't answered since he was still in a stage of shock.

Mavis looked confused at what he was talking, before noticing what he meant then shooked her. "No he isn't who you think it is. Naruto would you mind changing into your human form?" Mavis asked the fox while the fairies looked with interested looks in their eyes.

"Fine, Fairy-chan." The fox now known as Naruto said before jumping out of her grip, while Mavis was blushing because of what he called her. When he landed puff of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke disappeared, they saw the boy that help them during the fight against Acnologia. They looked at him in astonishment.

"I-It's you, the kid from than!" Natsu proclaimed while pointing at the kid.

"I'm not a kid you brat!" Naruto yelled in anger while staring at Natsu.

Natsu was about to start a fight with Naruto, but was knocked out by Erza instead and scaring everyone their even Mavis.

" _S-She reminds me of mom. I wonder if she has the same strength as her, if she does, don't get on her bad side"_ Naruto thought while hiding behind a tree in his fox form. Erza looked at Naruto who was still behind the tree, and crouched down to his level. She started gesturing him to come towards her with a bright smile on her face. Naruto was scared to come over towards her, but her bright smile made him trust her a bit more, so he started walking towards her cautiously. When he finally reached her he was greeted by her rubbing his head, making him purr in satisfaction.

"You're so adorable and fluffy." She said while blushing surprising everyone seeing this side of her. She picked up Naruto and kept on petting him.

"E-Erza you're blu-" Gray said as he was interrupted with Erza's fist colliding with his face knocking him out.

"Do anyone else want to join those two?" She asked darkly scaring everyone except for Naruto and Mavis. Naruto was too comfortable in her arms to feel her dark aura, while Mavis was laughing.

" _She took a liking to Naru-chan very fast, I wonder what will happen?"_ She thought deviously while looking at the two. " _I might be able to get revenge on Naru after all."_ After thinking about her evil plan, she thought it was time to take a leave. "Makarov-kun you did a great job with the guild. Thank you for making the guild a family. Also Makarov can I ask you favor to take Naruto with you and help him out."

"Yes, Mavis-sama!" Makarov yelled with happiness in his eyes, because he got to meet his predecessor.

" **Flashback No Jutsu Release** "

Everyone shook their heads back and forth a few times. When they looked towards where Naruto was at before blanking out only to see that he disappeared. That was when they heard slurping coming from the bar. They saw Naruto eating some ramen with a stack of bowls on the side of him.

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Max questioned Naruto who was still slurping on some noodles.

After he was done eating his bowl of ramen he kindly asked for some more. Everyone was confused at who he was talking to since no one was back there. They was about to say something to him 'till they saw Thibault coming out of the kitchen serving Naruto more Ramen.

"H-Here you Naruto-Sama." He said as he gave Naruto more Ramen scared out of his mind. Fairy Tail looked around to see that the rest of Thibault's gang was cleaning around the guild scared just like Thibault.

"Ummm what are they doing, more specifically WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS?!" Macao asked out of disbelief in what he is seeing.

"Wait which question do you want me to answer first, what I did to you, or why are they doing this?" Naruto questioned Macao who said he wanted Naruto to answer the first question with everyone agreeing. "I simply gathered everyone memories who was at Tenrou island than, and showed you it in a gen- I mean illusion." He explained gaining surprised looks. "To answer your second question they are working for Fairy Tail 'till they pay off their debt. Why it is because they committed the biggest sin ever." He said the last part with dark angry voice while a dark aura consumed his entire body with the face of a demon fox. Which made everyone jump especially Thibault and his gang.

"W-What did they do?" Asked a scared Romeo which he quickly regretted when he saw Naruto started to walk slowly towards him. Each step Naruto got close to him he moved backed a step 'till he hit a wall.

"Th-They…" He said in silent dark voice with his head hanging down. "DESTROYED THE FOOD OF GODS, RAMEN! THAT IS WHAT THE BASTARDS DID! THEY DESERVE EVERY PUNISHMENT I CAN GIVE THEM!" He said with his voice changing back to normal, but still angry and louder with the aura around him vanishing. After telling them what Thibault group did everyone sweatdrop except for Erza who shooked her head and completely understands his pain when someone waist your favorite food. Everyone looked towards Erza wondering is Naruto related to her somehow.

"What did you do to them to make them that scared." Gray asked while pointing towards Thibault's group who was scared out of their minds like they just met Lucifer himself, because they just broke a vase, while hoping Naruto didn't see them.

"You actually want to know what I did to them." He asked like it was nothing while on the inside he was laughing evilly. Natsu and Gray nodded while everyone just stared at him out fear. "Alright you asked for this." Naruto got off the stool he was sitting on and looked at their eyes like he was looking through their souls. He went back to sitting on the stool. "There you have it." He said as he started to chow down on the Ramen Thibault just gave him.

"You didn't do any-" Lisanna began but was interrupted by Gray and Natsu screams before both of them fainted. *Don't worry people who want to see what happens to Thibault's and his gang as well as Natsu and Gray it will be in an Omake, but just not this chapter maybe the second or third chapter GeeHee*

Naruto turned around the group "If you ever interrupts my ramen time then I'll make you see the same fate as those seven got it?" Asked Naruto in a ominous voice gaining nods from everyone. "Good, Now it's time for more Ramen time! Thibitch give me some more ramen." Naruto demanded while pissing off Thibault for adding 'bitch' to his name.

Thibault came out of the other room pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRAT!" Thibault yelled in anger noticing he dropped the ramen onto the kid. He started to fear for his life when he saw the dark like fox aura surrounding the boy.

" **Ha-Hahaha-HAHAHAHA"** His laugh came to a stop as he gaved Thibault a death glare. " **You committed a sin again you bastard now!"** He said with his voice getting deeper and aura going out of control. After a few seconds his aura completely disappeared. "I'm showing no mercy you Jackass your punishment will ten times worse now, and you bastards over there!" Naruto said as his voice went back to normal while pointing at the four who was cleaning up with tears in his eyes. "Don't act like I didn't see you break that vase you're getting the same punishment as him!" He cries out to them and started to beat the hell out of them.

"Ahhhh, we have another destructive, crazy brat." Makarov said as he looked at the damage Naruto did. "Good thing I'm not master anymore, heh Macao." Makarov gestured Macao who eyes began to widen like saucers remembering he was the guildmaster now. After remembering he dropped down to his knees saying how much will this cost in agony, causing everyone to laugh even Romeo who haven't smiled nor laughed the last seven years.

* * *

Shi Tenshi: I'm finally done! Thank Shinigami

Naruto: Yaaay! Wait a minute why am I so evil in this chapter.

ST: Mhhhhhhhh I just felt like you should be evil for this chapter. That's all.

N: That is a stupid reason.

ST: And your face is a stupid reason! HA!

N: *Punches ST a mile away* Sorry for his stupidity. Now it's time for Ramen.

ST: *Come back slowly still recovering* N-no *coughs* it's Q and A time which i-is the same, b-but whatever.

Q/A

Q-Guest: Alright naruto and sasuke who are you gonna pair sasuke with?

A-ST: Yes I am going to pair him with Mira unless there is a uproar saying I should let him date someone else.

Q-Guest 2: Can u do a less cliChe pairing?

A-ST: Only if you give me a couple that I could do going with my flow or you get a lot of people to agree on the couple.

That is all for the Q and A. Now time for the reporting.

ST: I change my mind again I am not going to do the sky arc because I don't actually like and at the same time I can just show you Naruto strength in The GMG.

Jade the Dragon Slayer: You're just Lazy. Also I'm ST's friend helping him out. My name is Jade the Dragon Slayer on here, and I'm going to be doing my own story of Naruto and Fairy Tail yaoi fanfiction. So if please read mine whenever I publish my story.

ST: Don't worry people I don't like yaoi for real, so I'm not making one, but I will be helping him since he is helping me. JA NE!

JTDS: See you soon specially the yaoi lovers. Sayōnara!

ST: Oh Yea! I'm going to change the summary of the story tomorrow.


	2. Grand Magic Games!

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Beast Talking"**

" _ **Beast Thinking"**_

" **Jutsu or Spell** "

Flashback or Setting Change

* * *

Shi Tenshi: "Sup guys I am back with you with a new chapter. Which I got help from Magics Bane with this chapter, so please go read his book it is pretty good. Also people if you are wondering what happened to Jade the Dragon Slayer, he won't because of his older brother's death, so wish him good luck. *sighs* Well on to the story.

* * *

Fairy Tail Grounds

Naruto and Happy were laying down on the grass right by each other talking about recipes for ramen and fish, while Lucy was doing Wendy's hair. Natsu and Gray were sweeping around the grounds and getting into a fight every five seconds only to be stopped by Erza. It was a peaceful day for the guild, but knowing the guild it wouldn't last that long.

Team Natsu plus Naruto stopped what they were doing when they heard a huge explosion coming from the guild. See, told you it wasn't going to last long. After the explosion died down, the group ran inside the guild to see what happened. When they were inside they notice the whole guild was painted orange including everyone inside.

"Wh-what happened in here!" Erza yelled while looking with anger in her eyes, thinking that they had been attacked. She then noticed someone laughing behind her. When she turned around she saw Naruto laughing his tail off.

"Ha- I can't believe- ha ha ha- you fell for it!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed while rolling on the floor. "Ahhh perfect, I got the whole guild too. I wonder what should be my next tar-" He began but stopped when he felt a murderous aura aimed at him thanks to the red haired female mage.

He looked over towards Erza and saw her eyes filled with anger. He began to run away only to be caught by Erza.

"WHAT DID YOU DOOOO!" Erza yelled at Naruto while she held a sword at his throat.

"I-I-I just m-messed with master's pics of Mira and you in bikinis to explode with orange paint wh-when he looks at them, th-that's all I swear just let me live!" He pleaded with a frightened voice, while looking at her with horror in his eyes.

Erza was still angry at Naruto even if he messed with those pictures of her in a bikini, since she really didn't care if you see her half naked, but Mira on the other hand.

" _Master_ would you like to tell me what you were doing with those _pictures_?" Mira asked Makarov kindly. Even though the way she said it, Makarov knew those words held danger in them. He began to start shaking in his boots and stepped back from Mira. Without an answer Mira and a few other female fairies began to beat the shit out of Makarov.

While everyone was distracted Naruto decided to make a getaway. After the screams of the old tiny guildmaster died down a red haired notice her victim has disappeared.

"Wh-where did he go?" Erza wondered as she began her search for the blonde. She stopped searching when she saw a fox's tail behind the bar. She ran towards the tail and caught it. She pulled up the tail to only reveal a stuffed fox with a note on it that say "Ha! You thought you can catch the world's greatest prankster. For that you must face your punishment!" As she was done reading the note it exploded with neon blue paint all over the red haired. After a while they started to here laughter from the other side of the guild which was granted from the blonde haired boy.

"HA! You can never catch the greatest prank-" He laughed but was stopped mid sentence as the red haired mage punch him in the gut sending him flying across the guild hall. Noticing that he haven't moved yet began for his funeral.

"I can't believe he died at such a young age, we should give him a funeral right away." Jet said sadly as everyone agreed with him while looking at the floor sadly.

"HEY, I'M NOT DEAD YOU BASTARDS!" Screamed the blonde haired boy as he started to get up only to be punched again by Erza.

"Since all that is done we should get to business." Said a very injured Makarov who was sitting in the middle of the guild. "We have to find a way to become number one in Fiore again soon, but how?" Makarov puzzled over it for a while before hearing Romeo and Macao arguing about doing it or not doing it. "May I ask what you two are talking about?" He butted in their father son argument.

"There is a way to become number one in Fiore again and quickly. It's called the Grand Magic Games, it is when all the guilds in Fiore fight to become number one. I bet we can beat it especially since we have Fairy Tail's main group again." Romeo said with excitement roaring in his voice.

"I think we shouldn't do it, the last time we went out there we got our asses handed to us." Max said disappointedly as he explained to Makarov.

"Yea, even if we have the members from seven years ago we will still lose, since that they have a seven year blank." Agreed Jet while the Tenrou group was saddened from what Jet said.

"That's why I said we shouldn't do it Master Makarov!" Macao exclaimed to the third guildmaster who was thinking about the situation.

"Master Makarov who ever wins the Grand Magic Games gets thirty million jewels!" Cried out Romeo hoping Makarov will agree.

"WE WILL DO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES FOR THE THIRTY MILLI- *coughs* I mean TO BECOME NUMBER ONE IN FIORE AGAIN!" Makarov yelled with excitement as the Tenrou group and Romeo cheered, while the guild members who tried to convince them complained about there's no stopping them now.

"Ummmm Makarov aren't you forgetting something." Naruto said to the old man making him realized what he forgot to mention.

"Crap, I can't believe I forgot. I guess I am getting old, where is gildarts anyway. I need to appoint him as the new guildmaster." The old man said cheerfully as he looked towards the last place he saw Gildarts only to see Mira with a letter in her hand.

"Master, Gildarts left a few minutes ago, but he left a letter for you." Mira explained while giving the letter to Makarov who began to read the letter. *Is just the same as what he said in the anime*

" _Master, as well everyone in the guild, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a "master." Well I will take the opportunity to give two orders as the fifth guild master. The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."_ This surprised everyone, but was happy about Laxus coming back to the guild. " _The second: I appoint Mr. Makarov Dreyar the sixth Fairy Tail master."_ This gained a pissed off Makarov who started to drink a mug of beer, as he said he will never let anyone else become guild master again. Everyone started to laugh as they began the ceremony of the fairies, in others words break everything within their site.

"Wait, when is the Grand Magic Games?" Lucy asked Romeo as he stopped partying.

"It will start in three months from now." He explained before going back to party, leaving Lucy to ponder on how they will become stronger in three months.

"Luffy, what are you thinking about." Said Naruto who was eating a giant bowl of ramen. Lucy looked at the blonde haired boy while wondering who he was and how did he know the first guild master.

"My name isn't Luffy, it is Lucy!" She screamed realizing that he messed up on her name.

"Yea, yea, yea, your name is Luigi got it." Naruto said as he had no care in the world while he continued to eat his ramen.

" _Now that I think about it, he did know the first guild master he might be pretty strong. I guess I can ask him to help us with our training."_ She wondered as she stared at Naruto who just got done with his tenth bowl of ramen. "Naruto, can I ask you for a fav-" She was interrupted when she was thrown across the other side of the guild caused by Droy being swung across the guild thanks to Erza throwing him after he destroyed her cake. When she got up, she noticed Naruto was crying while on his knees.

"M-my ramen, i-it was innocent. Who would do this. I-I I WILL AVENGE YOU RAMEN-KUN. NO MATTER WHAT I WILL GET REVENGE." He said as he ran into the bar fight and started to beat the crap out of everyone he saw.

" _On second thought, I don't think I want his help"_ Lucy sweatdropped as she hid behind a pillar, while watching an enrage Naruto and Erza go at it. Surprisingly knocking out anyone who got in the middle of their fight.

Evening In the Forest

Lucy sighed in relief when everything was back to normal especially after the huge Naruto and Erza fight, it was crazy. She still couldn't believe Naruto won.

Right now Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla was in the forest traveling to Porlyusica house. They were traveling to her house because Master Makarov told them that she might be able help them become stronger. Naruto came to see who this Porlyusica person is. After a while of walking they finally got to her house, which was a tree. *Literally a tree with a door and windows on it, not a tree house okay.*

Naruto went up to the door and knocked on it. As soon as the door was open, Naruto saw a woman with pink hair while covered with a red cloak. This surprised him as his eyes grew the size of saucers.

"S-Sakura-chan is that you?" Naruto asked her as he began get to tear up. Porlyusica eyes widen when he said that name. "I thought we lost you in the war when Kaguya killed you.

"H-how do you know my grandmother." Porlyusica asked him before gesturing them to come inside. "Tell me the rest inside. You six can come in too." She said as Naruto and her went inside, as everyone went inside Wendy stayed behind.

"Wendy come on, what are you waiting for?" Carla asked her best friend while looking at her curiously.

"I'm alright I think I will stay out here." Wendy gave Carla a smile making the cat think she was alright, but was still worried about her friend. After Carla went inside Wendy laid on the tree while tears gathered up in her eyes. "Grandeeney." She said in a sad tone while staring at the ground.

Inside Porlyusica's House

"Before we begin may I ask you who are you." Porlyusica asked Naruto while staring at him with curiosity.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He introduced himself with a fox like grin, while his right thumb was pointing at his heart. After hearing his name she smiled as she remembered her grandmother.

"Naruto Uzumaki, The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja who soons become the Hero of the Leaf Village." After saying that Naruto gave her a shy grin while rubbing the back of his head. "My grandmother use to always tell me the story of The Hero of the Leaf Village. I can't believe I met the Toad Sage, but why do you look like a child?" She inquired only to get confused looks from the boy.

"What do you mean why I look so young I'm 27 years old." Naruto explained surprising everyone, except Natsu, as they began to ask him how he was 27. " _At least they don't know I'm over a thousand years old. They will go crazy if they knew that."_ He chuckled before his face turned into horror. " _Wait why do they think I'm a kid?"_ He wondered as he looked towards a nearby mirror. "OH MY KAMI, I'M A KID! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN! KAMI NOOOOOO!" He shouted while holding his head in agony. "This must be the bastard's ideal of a prank, well I'll show him how to do a real prank."Naruto kackled, scaring everyone except for Porlyusica who was shaking her head while saying something along the lines of grandmother was right.

"Ummm Porlyusica, do you have anything that can help us get stronger in the next three months?" Lucy asked only to get a scowl from the elderly woman.

"Tch, stupid humans always wanting more power." She said as she rambled through a trunk. As she searched through the chest she pulled out a very old book and a pink envelope. The pages were falling out and the color was gone from the book completely. The envelope had a seal with an S-mark on it. She went over to the Uzumaki in distressed and gave the items to him. "Naruto-san can you give this book to Wendy it came from her mother, and the envelope is from my grandmother." The elderly woman said while her scowl turned into a smile.

"So Sakura-chan is dead, maybe one day I might be able to meet her in the afterlife one day." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face while he looked out of the window.

"No grandmother is still alive, and she looks pretty young for her age too." She explained to Naruto who only looked at her in shock before thinking of Tsunade still looking young in her fifties.

"Tsunade-bachan must have taught Sakura her secrets, but how the hell is she still alive?" Naruto pondered before recalling what she asked him to do for Wendy. "Why do you want me to give this to Wendy-chan?" Naruto asked her only to get a heartful smile from the elderly women.

"I'm the counterpart of her mother, Grandeeney." She paused letting everyone taking in what she just told them. After the information sunk in, everyone was surprised and started to question Porlyusica about how she got here and what did she mean.

"Are you from Edolas?" Happy asked as he flew around her, as he got a nod from her as his answer.

"How long have you been here?" Gray asked Porlyusica only to earn a glare from the elderly woman, as she told Gray to leave her alone you pesky human.

"Is Igneel here with you?" Natsu asked in hope to meet his father again, even if it is his counterpart from another dimension, but his hope soon went away when she shook her head and told him she doesn't know if his edo father is here or not.

" _So that is why she smells like Grandeeney a bit."_ He thought before he started to head for the door. "Come on guys, we need to hurry back to the guild." He said with a smile as he began to open the door and walked out of the house, as Natsu, Gray, Carla, and Happy followed him. "See 'ya later Porlyusica-chan, hope to see you again." He walked down the path after gesturing Wendy that they're leaving.

"But we didn't get what we came here for." Lucy complained as she flared her arms back and forth while still inside Porlyusica's house. After a few seconds she sighed as the group kept on walking down the path towards the guild. She turned around to say bye to the elderly woman only to be attacked with a broom by the pink haired dragon lady.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Makarov was sitting down on a table in the middle of the guild as everyone payed attention to him. After a few seconds Team Natsu plus Naruto walked in the guild. After they appeared , Makarov started to stand on top of the table,

"Brats, I have annoucement to make for you." He paused to make sure he gained the attention of the group who just enter the guild hall, which was still orange courtesy to the blonde haired prankster. "We will sign up for the GMG, so I want all of you to train your hardest for these upcoming three months. After you come back from your three months training, we will choose 6 members to attend." He said with inspiration roaring through the tone of his voice. Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves about how they are going to train and defiantly be in the tournament no matter what. "Our training begins now, so go out there and train your asses off brats." As soon as he said that mostly everyone in the guild began to scatter out into town. The one who stayed were Team Natsu plus their blonde companion, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, and a strange figured who wore a blue cloak, but he seems to go unnoticed by them.

"Wendy-chan, how are you doing with the book Porlyusica gave you." Naruto asked her, who gave her the book while they were traveling back towards the guild earlier.

"Kinda, I just need a little more time to master the new spell." Wendy told the blonde while thinking about how she can master these new spells.

"You use wind magic right Wendy-chan?" He questioned her taking her out of her deep thought as she gave him a nod. "I might be able to help you with that. How about I help you with your training." Naruto suggested to her as hope filled her eyes only to be shadowed by confusion.

"Ummm, how can you help me Naruto-kun?" She asked him with curiosity.

"Well my powers are based off on wind too, so I might be able to understand how it's supposed to work." He explained to her gaining hopeful looks from the small blue head girl while she began to show him the book, for him to read. After a while of trying to figure out the spell Erza started to walk towards them.

"Naruto. Wendy. Do you two want to join us for our training at the beach?" The red haired mage asked them with a smile.

"It sounds fun so count me in! Wendy you should come too. The area will be great place to train with your wind magic" He explained with a foxy grin, which gave him a nod from the blue haired girl.

"Sure Naruto-kun, if you think it will make me stronger." Wendy gave him a smile back as she giggled.

"Great, we will be meeting at the train station at night. See you two later. Make sure you bring three months worth of clothes." She screamed the last part out as she was running towards her place.

"Well see you later Wendy-chan." Naruto started to walk off towards the forest, leaving the blue haired girl with her teammates.

"Master Makarov, may I ask you a question?" Macao ask the guildmaster, who was in his office, with a serious tone in his voice, which made Makarov look at him curiously as he asked him what his question was. "I wanted to ask you about Naruto? I was wondering Who he is and how did he meet the first guildmaster at such a young age?" He asked Makarov who was organizing some paperwork from the council, than getting some more paper which was jobs for the guild.

"I don't actually know who Naruto Uzumaki is, or how is he an acquaintance with the first guild Master either." He gave his answer Macao as he started to grade the jobs level. "You should just wait 'till he tells us himself, which should be soon." Macao shook his head as a way to tell the master he understood, as he walked out of the office. " _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? Namikaze, why does that name sound so familiar?"_ Makarov pondered as he he kept on working on the paperwork.

Rocky Wasteland

In a tall rocky building a man with spiky black haired and charcoal eyes, stood up from the seat he was sitting on. He wore dark blue pants with a sleeveless dark gray shirt and arm guards with bandages on his wrist. He walked towards the entrance then stopped as he looked behind him towards some dark figures,as he turned around his eye color changed from black to red with three tomoes appearing on his eyes.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day for you guys." He said to the dark figures in the room, before walking out of the building.

"Tch, who do he think he is, giving us orders like he's our boss." One of the dark figures as he started to walk out of the dark, revealing a small purple man with blonde hair and a big chin. He wore a blue striped shirt with green cargo pants.

"That little brat always thinking he can tell us what to do. Can we hurry up and get rid of the brat. Thinking that he is too cool for school." Another dark figure said as he revealed himself as a tall slim muscular young man with black messy hair. He has his lips covered with black lipstick while his slanted eyes have snake like pupils which were covered with black eye-liner. He wears a tight black skivvy which ends on his hands as a pair of fingerless gloves.

*fuu haha, Yep that is my new evil laugh guys. Oh Yea this is Kurohebi personality is there any objections, no okay bye. By yoshilicius. Jade agreed with this _please don't kill me_!*

"Flare thinks _Madara-kun_ is amazing." A woman who is named Flare said as she came out of the darkness. She is a pale skinned woman with dark red hair, which are worn in braids. She wears a red dress and has a tattoo of raven tail's symbol on her upper part of her right breast.

"You won't have to worry about him for much longer. After the Grand Magic Games we will get rid of the brat, but for now we need him." A tall muscular man with black hair and tanned skin told them with a sinister tone. "Now, let's go" He demanded as they walked out of the building.

* * *

ST: HA finished, I told you I'll finish it 7 days after our birthday. No we are not related.

JTDS: Yea, I will never be related to this idiot.

ST: Still smarter than you though. *I muttered* Well this chapter was suppose to be posted last month, but if you read what I said above than yeaaaa.

JTDS: …. Don't ask many questions that is all I have to say.

ST" Also the last 4 comments before FeezKiba266 was our friend who post those trying to be funny. I'll get revenge! Also yoshilicius is our other friend. Ja Ne!

JTDS: bye


End file.
